Viral Connections
by msericanicoleh
Summary: This is my first Glee fanfic. It's a Facebook fanfic and main characters are Finn and Rachel even though it'll be mostly cannon, so it'll include all the shows ships up until now. R&R :
1. Rachel Berry

A/N: Hey there(: So I thought I'd take a stab at the super unoriginal writing format of writing in the Facebook format! I'm doing mine a little differently, however, where I'll post a chapter with the character's profile before they are introduced into the story. I'll try to post all of these for the first chapter in addition to the chapter this week. That is probably just a pipe dream, but we'll see! Also, each profile is posted from the point it would be in the story. Since this story is remaining fairly canon, this chapter profile along with the ones to follow are as of the pilot. If a change occurs such as relationship status, job, etc. I will include that into the story. As I said before this will be canon starting with the pilot up until the end of season two. I will post a chapter per episode along with some filler or extra chapters such as the summer between season 1 and 2 or between 2 and 3. Once I reach the end of season 2, however, some of the relationships might change and I might have events happen that I'm pretty sure won't happen on the show, but that's the joy of fanfiction, so enjoy!

Rachel Berry*

**Works at **Broadway (Future) **Goes to **William McKinley High School **Lives in **Lima, Ohio **Knows **English, Français, Español

**Education and Work**

_**Education**_ William McKinley High School

Class of 2012

_**Work **_Broadway (Future)

**Philosophy **

_**Religious Views **_Jewish

_**Political Views **_I feel as though my political views do not pertain to the information that I want available about myself on the World Wide Web

_**Favorite Quotations **_"I am simple, complex, generous, selfish, unattractive, beautiful, lazy, and driven."- Barbra Streisand

"I've considered having my nose fixed, but I don't trust anyone enough. If I could do it myself with a mirror, I would."-Barbra Streisand

"It is every woman's dream to be some man's dream woman."-Barbra Streisand

**Arts and Entertainment**

_**Music **_

Barbra Streisand, RENT, Wicked, Anything that I could sing with my wide range of vocal talents

_**Movies**_

Funny Girl, West Side Story, Grease, RENT, Almost any musical, The Way We Were

_**Television**_

I don't watch very much television.

**Activities and Interests**

_**Activities **_Glee Club_**, **_Improving and adding to my wide repertoire of song selections and octave ranges,__Elliptical exercises

_**Interests **_

Singing, Dancing, Acting

**Basic Information **

_**About You **_ My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I am sixteen years old and a sophomore at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. I am an aspiring young starlet who hopes one day to move to New York and become a star on Broadway. Until then, I am just working on improving and bettering myself every day.

_**Sex **_ Female

**Contact Information **

_**Phone **_I do not give out that much personal information._**  
>Address <strong>_Again, I will not give out this information.

_**Screen Name **_rachelbberry*

_**Email **_


	2. Finn Hudson

**Finn Hudson**

**Works at **whipping Puckerman's ass at COD **Goes to **William McKinley High School **Lives in** Lima, Ohio **In a Relationship with** Quinn Fabray **Knows** English **From **Lima, Ohio

**Family Info **

Noah Puckerman-Brother

Mike Chang-Brother

Matt Rutherford-Brother

**Education and Work**

_**Education **_ William McKinley High School

Class of 2012

_**Work**_ whipping Puckerman's ass at COD

**Philosophy**

_**Religious Views **_Christian

_**Political Views **_I don't have any

_**Favorite Quotations **_What's a quotation?

**Arts and Entertainment**

_**Music **_Journey, KISS, the Rolling Stones, REO Speedwagon, Queen, Bruno Mars, Travie McCoy, the Beatles, any good rap song, R.E.M., Rick Springfield

_**Movies **_ Braveheart, The Hangover, Back to the Future, Ferris Beuller's Day Off

_**Television **_ ESPN, SportsCenter, any football, basketball, or baseball, The Simpsons, South Park

**Activities and Interests **

_**Activities **_football, basketball, baseball, chilling with the guys, playing X-Box

_**Interests **_music, girls, sports….uh that's it

**Basic Information**

_**About You **_ I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback of the McKinley High Titans and dating head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. Woah, our names rhyme…awesome.

_**Sex **_ Male

**Contact Information**

_**Phone **_555-608-7381

_**Address **_I don't want any stalkers…

_**Screen Name **_fhudQB5

_**Email **_


End file.
